Crazy,Stupid, something more than Love
by ash.meads xoxo
Summary: All human, Rose has the Perfect wedding to a Perfect man, but there is only one problem. shes never met him Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I was breathless.

The beauty of the man before my eyes was incredible, from his masculine jaw which was framed perfectly by his chin length dark brown hair, his stunning eyes such a rich chocolate colour and so full of emotion i would get lost in them for what seemed like hours on end, to his 6'7 extremely muscular build.

He was perfection. In the simplest words.

And he was mine officially as of 20 minutes ago. The wedding was what could only be described as a dream wedding. The perfect spring weather in a garden with all your loved ones, it couldn't have been closer to perfection if I'd tried, although I do admit I'm a little biased.

My best friend and Maid of Honour suddenly tackle hugged me out of nowhere snapping me out of reliving the greatest moment in my life.

"Wow Lissa, what's this about, I can't exactly hold your weight right now my heels are six inches high" I laughed

"Oh right. Opps. "She giggled standing up straight once more "Rose it's just I'm so happy for you and Dimitri and it really was the most beautiful wedding I've ever seen, even better than the ones you see on those T.V shows! "She exclaimed excitedly.

"Ha-ha, I know right it was a great wedding" I stated agreeing.

Just before she was about to give me another spine breaking hug that surly would have ended in me puncturing a lung, the DJ announced that me and Dimitri would be sharing our first proper dance as husband and wife.

When Dimitri grabbed my hand to lead me to the dance floor familiar tingles went straight through me like in those cheesy teenage movies that Lissa watched basically every weekend. I didn't complain though, it was better than Dmitri's John Wayne westerns he was obsessed with though would never admit to anyone.

Once we got to the dance floor our song started playing, Ed Sheeran, Give me love. it was my favourite song of all time and fit the moment perfectly.  
We spun around entangled in our arms, getting lost in each other's eyes. Half way through the dance Mia, one of my other bridesmaids, grabbed the mike off the DJ and told everyone to raise their glasses to the new couple.

Dimitri and Rose Belikov

Our guests raised their glasses and started hitting their cutlery against the side of them creating the most beautiful tinkling noise that sounded almost magical.

"You look beautiful my Roza" Dimitri said his voice like silk wrapping around me " I love you."

Before I could reply, the sound of the tinkling glasses suddenly turned into a violating, screeching sound, so loud and intrusive I had to cover my ears.

I tried calling Dmitri's name but my voice was like a whisper against the blaring siren noise that was getting louder every passing moment until it became to mush to handle.

I bolted upright in my bed, realizing that it was all a dream I slumped back down into my pillows. After slamming my blaring alarm clock against my bedroom wall.

"Fuck." I stated.

-

So guys please tell me what you think and don't forget to review!  
xoxo  
-meads


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Well good morning sunshine, aren't you a site for sore eyes!" Lissa's boyfriend, and my now permanent roomie, Christian said to me as I walked into the kitchen, in a singsong voice.

Tinkling his fingers in what can only be described as the most flamboyant wave ever performed by a straight man.

"Chrissy Darling, normally I would have punched your nose so hard that cartilage would have gotten lodged in your brain causing your sudden but not so triadic death for mentioning my appearance this early in the morning, but you are cooking breakfast so I'll let it slide."

"Rose its 12:00, he's cooking lunch. Didn't you set your alarm?" Lissa interjected

"My alarm clock, yes um well, I'm going to need a new one, it decided it was a good idea to throw its self against my wall this morning and I'm afraid it was no match for the bricks and plaster surrounding us." I replied matter of factly.

"God sake Rose that's the third alarm clock you've brutally murded this month!" Christian said laughingly whilst checking to see if the water has started to boil yet, really the only reason I tolerate him is because he really is a fabulous cook, weather I want to punch him in the face twenty-four-sever or not I can't deny that.

"But this one deserved it!" I defended myself.

"That's what you said about the last two" Lissa replied in monotone not looking up from the newspaper she was most likely pretending to read.

"I'm serious! it not only turned my wonderful dream into a night mare but woke me up at some ungodly hour in the morning"

"Rose I set your alarm for 9:00"

"Christian every living person I've ever met knows I never get up before 10:00 on the weekends, or weekdays for that matter"

Christian just grumbled back in response going back to cooking lunch for Lissa and me.

Back in my room where I was trying to find my other gym shoe, Lissa came and sat on my bed.

"You had the dream again didn't you?" she asked me.

"Yes, I've been having the same dream for a week now and it's infuriating." I answered her then doing a victory shout when I found my shoe which caused her to flinch.

"Why, I mean from what you've told me it's a very good dream why would it be infuriating?" she said and I could practically feel her confusion roll on to me, as if we were bonded or something.

"Because Liss" I said sitting with her on the bed. "even though in the dream I can remember all of his features, his height, his hair and his smell. When I wake up, there's nothing, it's like my brain decides to torture me by depriving me of the man ive married like four times now. I mean I can't even remember if I had to look up, straight ahead or down to look him in the eye."

"Well it's just a dream Rose, don't let it get to you so much, the guy is probably not even real, like maybe you read him in a book or something." Lissa said, somehow always knowing the exact thing to say to make me feel better.

"Eh, maybe you're right Liss. You know what I won't even bother trying to remember what he looks like." I said feeling proud of myself; normally it's in my nature to know everything I can about hot males. "Anyways I'm going to the gym now, bye Liss" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye Rose" Lissa said still in the bedroom she said something else after that but I didn't hear

I had already grabbed some food from the kitchen, not bothering to hit Christian over the head like I normally do, and was out the door.

-

Hope you liked it!

Xoxo

-meads


End file.
